


Truth or Dare

by yeotwo (orphan_account)



Category: CLC (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Truth or Dare, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yeotwo
Summary: Her and alcohol never really matched well, Seunghee decided as she found herself on Changgu's lap, the latter's hand caressing her ample breasts as the other one disappeared inside her shorts. All of these were happening as three of their members watched.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Truth or Dare

Her and alcohol never really matched well, Seunghee decided as she found herself on Changgu's lap, the latter's hand caressing her ample breasts as the other one disappeared inside her shorts. All of these were happening as three of their members watched.

What had she gotten herself into?

It all started out with Hongseok and her smuggling alcohol into the Dorm B. They figured it would be a good opportunity to drink like adults and play adult games. By adult games, they meant truth or dare, the steamy version of course.

She should have known things would escalate quickly after Hongseok dared Shinwon to give Wooseok a lap dance, which turned into them grinding on each other.

She should have expected things to go wilder when the bottle pointed at her direction.

"Truth or dare? " Hongseok asked him with the suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Truth."

There was a collective groan from everyone in the room.

"I thought Hongseok, Wooseok and I are no fun?" Shinwon asked, to which Seunghee only shrugged.

"Not my problem if you can't find a fun question to ask."

"I have one!" Changgu raised his hand enthusiastically, flushed face beaming at Seunghee's direction. "Among the four of us, whom do you find too hot too handle during sex?"

Sex between the five of them wasn't rare, and Seunghee wouldn't be ashamed to admit (if it wasn't for the fans reaction) that she had been to bed with all for of them. It simply worked. Without having much interaction with anyone outside their agency, and with media (Dispatch) on the roll to uncover secret relationships, they only had each other to unleash their pent up sexual tension.

"No one," Seunghee replied smugly, causing an uproar from the others.

"No one as in you can't pick one, or no one as in there really isn't anyone?" Hongseok asked.

She shrugged. "No one as in there isn't any one of you whom I find too hot to handle. You're all just fine."

"Wow," Wooseok said in a slightly offended tone. "I hope you wouldn't come to me one of this days. I hate seeing you settling for 'just fine'."

"I doubt that that's the truth," Shinwon said in disbelief.

"Aww. Sorry that you expected the answer to be you, Shinwon."

She didn't know what kind of evil spirit visited her that night that she decided to add.

"In fact, you could all be all over me at once and I still wouldn't find all of you too hot to handle."

"Then I dare you to sleep with all of us right now!"

Truth and dare wasn't supposed to work like that, but hey, it wasn't fun if they would play by the rules, right?

Hence why she was in this situation. Changgu continued to fondle her as the three watched, with Wooseok drinking a glass full of water, because according to him, he wanted to be sober for this.

Seunghee bit her lips to keep herself from moaning when Changgu's thumb brushed against her clit. Changgu pressed a kiss on her shoulder before chuckling and addressing their audience.

"She's already soaking wet," He announce. "I haven't even fingered her properly."

Seunghee knew she was blushing and she was sure that it wasn't just because of the alcohol. Drunk or not, Changgu could be shameless at times.

"Already?" Wooseok asked in a mocking tone. "I thought you aren't too hot to handle."

"Sorry for my body's natural response?" She remarked sarcastically, only to whine when Changgu surprisingly inserted one finger inside her, causing the other's to laugh.

"You could have warned," she scolded.

"Sorry," Changgu replied nonchalantly. "I thought that wouldn't be too much for you to handle."

Seunghee would have glared at him if she wasn't looking at the other direction.

"While blow by blow comments about how her body is reacting, I would prefer seeing it by myself." Shinwon commented while raising one brow at Changgu. "She's wearing too much clothes, don't you think?"

"My bad," Changgu replied. "We don't need censorship in this moment."

Suddenly, Changgu was removing his hand out of her shorts and lifting her shirt off of her head exposing her Hello Kitty bra.

"How sexy," Wooseok commented with a snort.

"I know right? Compliments your Moomin printed boxer."

"His what?" Shinwon exclaimed in disbelief.

"What?" Wooseok said in a defensive manner. "It was Yuto's gift. "

They all stifled a laugh.

Suddenly, Hongseok was coming at their direction and kneeling in front of her. "I think Changgu needs help."

"I think so, too," Changgu replied. "Can you take her bottoms off for all of us?"

"Gladly."

Hongseok proceeded to undo the buttons on her shorts and unzipped them. With Changgu's help, they lifted her butt off of the floor to take the offending fabric, revealing Seunghee's pink panty.

"Wow, so wet indeed," Hongseok commented. "Look."

Seunghee gasped when Hongseok and Changgu pulled her legs apart to expose her to Shinwon and Wooseok's watchful eyes. She felt her cheeks flaring up in embarassment. She didn't know why, but something about the two of them manhandling her, as Shinwon and Wooseok watched, immensely turned her on.

Hongseok proceeded to rub her from the outside of her panties, only for him to smirk as he felt more juice leaking from her.

"Panties are good," Shinwon commented while tapping his fingers on his chin impatiently. "But I want to see some pussy."

"My bad," Hongseok commented. "I guess we shouldn't prolong this any longer."

Seunghee was prepared to be lifted up again for them to take her panties off the normal way. What she didn't expect was for Hongseok to rip the fabric off with his hands.

"Wow," Changgu commented while simultaneously undoing the clasp of her bra. "So strong."

"Your going to pay for that Hongseok. That one is expensive."

"Sure, sure," he replied while throwing the ruined fabric away, her bra joining not long after.

She suddenly felt too exposed. Sure, the others had seen them naked before, but something about being the only naked person in the room made her feel a little shy. She suddenly felt the urge to close her legs together.

"Don't be shy," Changgu told her as he and Hongseok pulled her legs apart. "Go on, and let Shinwon and Wooseok see your pussy. It's not like they haven't seen this before. They did more than just look at it before, remember?"

Seunghee bit her lips in embarrassment as the two guys eyes zone in on her pussy. She felt more of her juice oozing out.

"What a bad pussy," Wooseok commented. "Leaking without being told to."

"I know right," Hongseok replied. "Pussy needed to be punished."

Seunghee yelped in surprised as Hongseok slapped her pussy.

"Bad pussy," Hongseok said. "Bad, bad, bad!"

Hongseok repeated the action, and each time, Seunghee found herself jumping on her seat. The pain and pleasure was sending jolts in her body.

"I think she likes your punishment," Changgu commented. "Look how hard her nipples are already."

"Ahh, Changgu ah!"

She couldn't help but moan loudly as Changgu tweaked both of her hard nipples. They had always been so sensitive. It didn't help that Hongseok was back to rubbing her pussy once again.

"I swear, if I don't feel any mouth or cock on my pussy, I'm going to go back to my own dorm!"

"Tsk. So impatient, " Hongseok commented. Nevertheless, he moved and settled down with his head between her legs. "Are you sure you can handle all of us tonight?"

Seunghee rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You could all be done with me and I'm still going to crawl back to Jinho or Minhyuk for more."

Hongseok looked at her face ine last time before shaking his head. "You're very mean. I guess I wouldn't be nice then."

Her shutting her eyes close was immediate as Hongseok became true to her words. He really didn't play nice, with him immediately attacking her clit with kittenish licks before catching them between his teeth.

"Fuck, Hongseok, slow down!"

But Hongseok just moaned in response before sucking on her already abused clit.

She tried pulling Hongseok's head off of her by the hair but she failed. At the same time, Changgu sprung into action by massaging her breast, pushing them together and flicking and pinching her nipples.

It was too much. It was making her hard to focus on her surroundings. When she tried to open her eyes, she only manage to see Wooseok and Shinwon pumping their cocks before closing them once again as Hongseok began sliding two fingers inside her without much difficulty.

"Hongseok, Changgu!"

She didn't know whether to ask them to stop, or to ask them to to go on. It all felt so good yet too much at the same time. She didn't realized how having two people pay attention to her at the same time would be so much better. She wondered why they never tried threesome before.

With Hongseok's finger rubbing at her g-spot, his tongue lapping on her clit, and with Changgu still abusing her breast with his hands, it wasn't a surprised that she felt the familiar euphoric feeling as her first orgasm for the night was ripped from her.

She could hear Hongseok moaning in delight as he lapped up her juice, making sure not to let any drip on the floor. At the same time, She could feel Changgu's hard on on her back which he was shamelessly rutting against her.

"That was hot!" Shinwon commented, and Seunghee found himself unable to come up with a snarky remark.

Hongseok pushed himself up from his position. He stared up at Seunghee before licking his cum slicked lips clean. "I think I could eat you out all night and never get tired of it. You really taste good."

Seunghee was about to say yes please, but Changgu made a noise of protest.

"No, you can't monopolize her pussy! You need to share!"

"God, you guys are annoying," she said while rolling her eyes, only to hear Wooseok chuckling. "You didn't look annoyed just now."

Hongseok stood up from his position. At the same time, Wooseok moved towards their direction, still massaging his cock to keep himself hard.

"On fours, baby," Changgu whispered behind her, which reminded her that her first orgasm was just the beginning. She gulped audibly, nervous about how the night would end. At the same time, she wasn't Oh Seunghee if she would back down from a dare. She complied immediately.

She could hear Changgu unzipping his pants from behind her, heightening her expectation. Wooseok on the other hand kneeled in front of her and cupped her face with his hands.

"I want to kiss you first."

Seunghee rolled her eyes despite the amused smile creeping on her face. Wooseok. Always the romantic type.

She wouldn't admit it, but she really loved Wooseok's kisses. She loved how featherlight they felt against hers, how it was all soft lips and no teeth, and how he never tried shove her tongue inside her mouth eagerly (yes, she was talking about Shinwon, and yes, Shinwon already learn his lesson after suffering from Seunghee's merciless teeth).

Wooseok's soft kisses was the irony of how Changgu was ramming his cock inside of her without a warning, causing her to moan in protest against Wooseok's mouth.

"Sorry," Changgu said with a laugh. "I thought you loved surprised. Besides, your pussy is already so slippery. I couldn't help it."

Seunghee was about to protest, but Wooseok was already grabbing her by the neck and positioning his cock before her mouth. "Just use your talented mouth for something more useful instead of complaining, okay?"

She opened her mouth to say something snarky but Wooseok only took it as his cue to to push his cock inside. Seunghee glared at him, but nevertheless complied as Wooseok shallowly thrusted inside her mouth.

Quite frankly, blowjob wasn't her favorite thing, although seeing someone get off with only her mouth was an interesting sight to see.

She was doing her best to focus on getting Wooseok off that she had forgotten about Changgu until he started thrusting into her again accidentally causing her to push forward, which then resulted to Wooseok's cock being pushed in her throat.

"Oh fuck. I didn't know your into that," Wooseok commented.

She wasn't, but it wasn't like she could tell him that with his cock inside her mouth.

Wooseok gave some experimental thrust, and Seunghee gagged everytime his head rammed against her throat.

She contemplated asking him to quit it by tapping on his leg, but one look at Wooseok's expression made her certain that he was already close. Seunghee decided to just ignore the comfortable feeling and focus on breathing through her nose.

She wasn't wrong. Soon enough, Wooseok was spurting strings of cum inside her mouth which she had no choice but to swallow until finally, Wooseok pulled out.

She coughed out all the remaining cum out of her mouth before inhaling deeply.

"I thought I would die," she commented, to which Wooseok only chuckled while tucking his cock in his pants again.

"Imagine the headlines. Idol Group Vocalist found dead. Cause of death? Asphyxiation due to a cock inside her throat."

Seunghee just rolled her eyes when Wooseok leaned down to kiss her again, licking off the remnants of himself on her lips.

"Finally," Changgu said in mock boredom. She hadn't realized that he had stopped thrusting inside her, to allow her to focus on Wooseok she supposed, until he resumed moving once again. It shallow thrusts at first, before he began pushing her head down on the floor so that only her ass was in the air.

"Fuck, Changgu, yes, there!"

The angle enabled Changgu to rub against all of her sensitive spots perfectly as he fucked her in fast and deep thrusts.

"Fuck, Hee, your pussy feels so good around me."

"Changgu, don't stop!"

Changgu's pace quickened as he rammed into Seunghee balls deep. At the same time, his fingers reached out to rub Seunghee's clit, pushing her closer to the edge.

With Changgu's cock rubbing against her G-spot and his finger flicking her clit, Seunghee felt the familiar warm feeling once again.

"Changgu. Uh, I'm close."

"Wait for me, baby," He replied, almost out of breathe. I'm coming, too."

But Seunghee couldn't wait any longer. Soon, she felt her insides spasming as the second wave orgasm finally hit her again.

"Changgu!" she moaned his name as she came. Changgu continued to fuck her through orgasm, her sensitive pussy, squeezing him tight and finally milking his own orgasm.

Changgu continued to thrusts inside her even as he collapsed on top of her, still filling her pussy with his warm seeds.

Seunghee cried out when Changgu bit her on the shoulder, mentally cursing him for potentially giving her an unexplainable mark that the stylist would most probably question.

Changgu's dead weight felt heavy on her, but she didn't have the energy to push him away, not even when his already limp cock pulled itself out of her and allowed their shared cum to ooze on the floor.

She felt Changgu's body being lifted off of her before she felt herself being lifted from her position. Before she knew it, she was on another person's lap once again, her back resting on a bare chest as the said person line his own cock in her entrance and impaled her with it. She moaned in oversensitivity before craning her head to look at the person.

"Hongseok?" She asked. "Isn't your turn over?"

"No it's not!" Hongseok complained childishly. "I only managed to get you off, not the other way around."

Among the four of them, Hongseok is so definitely the biggest, and the fact that Seunghee had already came twice made her feel that she would burst again just by Hongseok stuffing her with his cock. She didn't know if she could handle being fucked by him without exploding on the first thrust.

"You're supposed to ride me, Baby."

Seunghee wanted to try, but the previous orgasms had already drained her energy and the fact that Hongseok had her in reverse cowgirl position made it impossible for her to grab on his shoulder for support.

"I can't," she replied, surprise at how pitiful her own voice sounded. "I don't think I can do it."

"Aww," Hongseok replied. Somehow, Seunghee, could sense him pouting. "Too bad. I thought the four of us wouldn't be too hot to handle."

Seunghee bit her cheeks to stop herself from retorting. So maybe she might have overestimated herself, but there was no way that she would admit to losing, out loud.

"Good thing that this could be arranged."

Before she could even ask what Hongseok meant, she felt his hands griping on her waist which was already bruised by Changgu earlier, making her wince in pain. She felt Hongseok lifting her off until only the head of his cock was inside her, before pushing her down again.

"Oh god, Hongseok!"

Her throbbing pussy made squelching sounds as Hongseok continued to make her bounce on his cock.

Her breasts are beginning to ache. The thing was, she wasn't a fan of this position because of one thing. She didn't like the heavy feeling of her breast bouncing up and down. She was fairy gifted in that aspect so the longer they stayed in that position, the harder it was for her.

"Hongseok, I can't," she replied. "My breast hurts."

"You're saying something Hee?" Hongseok asked in a teasing manner. "Sorry, I can't hear you."

He continued to make Seunghee bounce on him in a much quicker pace that Seunghee had to cross her arms on her chest to keep them from bouncing.

"Fuck you, Hongseok!"

She sometimes wondered how fans could see Hongseok as a kind angel when he could be the biggest bully at times.

"No, Hee. Fuck you!"

Hongseok lifted her off of him, causing ner to tumble forward and be on her arms and knees. Hongseok wasted no time plunging himself inside her again. Just when she thought he would finished off by doing her the way Changgu did, she realized she was so wrong when Hongseok pulled her up so her back was once against pressed against his chest. One of his hands was holding her breast firmly as the other one was rubbing at her clit as he pounded on her from behind mercilessly.

"Hongseok! Hongseok! Hongseok!"

She couldn't say anything other than to chant his name the same way that he could only grunts as he abused her hole rapidly.

She clutched on Hongseok's arm for support as she felt the third coming. This time, she couldn't even give a warning as it hit her suddenly.

"Ah, too much! No!"

Hongseok continued to pound her even after her orgasm, oversensitivity already making not only her pussy, but her entire body tingle.

"Hongseok, please!"

"Hee! Ah. Take my cock! Just take my cock in your pussy! Let me wreck your pussy, Hee!"

Hongseok came soon, but not before he could push Seunghee to a fourth orgasm, which ended up with her screaming in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Hongseok collapse on the ground, taking Seunghee with him. Both of them on the verge of falling into slumber.

It had been a long night, and Seunghee realized it was far from over when she saw Shinwon approaching them.

"Shinwon..." She didn't mean to sound as if she's begging but that's actually how she sounded as Shinwon proceeded to get closer. "No more. Please. I can't."

"Ssh," Shinwon pressed a finger against his own lips before the same finger brushed the strands of her hair away from her face. "It's okay, Hee. Let me take care of you."

Seunghee whimpered. "No Shinwon. I can't. No more, please."

Seunghee winced when Hongseok pulled out and Shinwon began pushing her to a lying position. She tried to push him away, but she couldn't even feel any of her muscles.

Shinwon began kissing her neck, lightly biting and sucking on her sensitive spot, making her squirm.

"Shinwon," she whined when Shinwon's mouth traveled to her chest, licking on the soft mound before sucking on her oversensitive bud. "Ah, Shinwon! Oppa!"

"Just one more, baby girl," Shinwon coaxed her by kissing her face. "Just one. Let me take care of you, baby. Please?"

Seunghee bit her lips. A part of her wanted to stop already, but a part of her also wanted to test her limits. Besides, she felt like it was unfair to Shinwon since he patiently waited for his turn. She then decided to nod, albeit a little hesitantly.

"I know you'll say yes, baby," Shinwon told her before kissing her lips firmly. "I know you'll be a good girl."

Shinwon shuffled on top of her as he lined himself on her entrance, his hard cock poking at her before sliding with ease inside her.

"Oh, Shinwon!"

It was as if every nerve inside of her came alive that she became hyper aware of a cock ramming inside her pussy. It felt good. It was so good that it's starting to hurt.

Yet the pain wasn't enough to make her want to stop as found herself begging Shinwon for more.

"Shinwon! Oppa! More! Deeper! More!"

It was as if she was reaching a new level of height. Something that she had never been before.

"I got you, baby. I got you!" Shinwon replied as he hooked her legs on his shoulder, drilling her deeper than before.

It was all too much. Her entire body was being set on fire as Shinwon continued to hit all of the right spot.

Suddenly, she felt something coming, something different from what she had before. It was to intense of a feeling that she began to panic.

"Shinwon! Shinwon! Shinwon!"

"Ssh! I got you baby. Just let it go."

No. Shinwon didn't understand. It was a strange feeling. Like something was going to burst from inside her.

"Shinwon, please! Shinwon!"

"Just let it go baby! I got you!" Shinwon replied before pounding inside her off rhythm.

"Shinwon, stop! I'm going to… I'm going to… ahhh!"

Something inside of her bursted, a gush of liquid splashed like a fountain and scattered everywhere.

Her pussy was tingling, her entire body was shaking as her longest and strongest orgasm was ripped from her.

She remembered screaming in pleasure and shaking her head from side to side before finally, her eyes rolled up on the back of her head as everything turned black.

—

Seunghee woke up feeling boneless. She didn't know how long she had been out, but she was quite glad to feel her back resting on the soft cushion.

She opened her eyes to see Changgu buttoning up the pyjama she was wearing, and came to a realization that the younger had cleaned her and dressed her up in her sleep. She smiled. Changgu was really the master of aftercare.

"You're awake," Changgu commented as their eyes met, to which Seunghee only nodded in reply.

She tried shifting to accomodate Changgu as the latter climbed on the bed with her, only for her to whimper as she grew accustomed to the pain between her legs.

"Sore?"

"No shit, Sherlock," she replied while grimacing. Imagine being fucked by four guys and cumming five times. She wondered if she should be thankful that Wooseok only settled for a blowjob, but then again, she remembered that Wooseok had the preference for bottoming, so maybe he didn't do that to intentionally cut her some slacks.

"The others are outside," Changgu supplied without her asking. "Shinwon roped the other two into cleaning the living room with him. They said their going to get rid of evidences so that the maknaes would let us live. "

Speaking of cleaning, she blushed profusely when she remembered the strange thing that happened to her before she passed out.

"Uh, Changgu?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened? You know? Like earlier before I passed out."

"Oh that?" Changgu chuckled. "You squirted."

"I what?"

"You squirted," Changgu repeated. "I heard not everybody could do that. "

"And… and that's okay? "

Changgu chuckled before pinching her nose. "Why wouldn't it be? We actually love it. Hongseok said he wanted to try it again some other time."

Seunghee made a face. "Bold of him to assume I would sleep with him again after he made my boobs hurt."

Changgu just laughed as he pulled her close. She felt herself melting in his embrace.

"But seriously. You don't think it's gross?"

"Why would I think it is?"

Seunghee shrugged. "I actually thought I peed all over him for a second."

Changgu snickered. "No. I actually think it's hot. Honestly? I would love to see you do it again."

Seunghee found herself giving him a teasing smile. "Do you prefer it with them, or just the two of us?"

Changgu's smile widened as Seunghee shoot him a wink. "The latter. Definitely the latter."


End file.
